


Observations

by Unknown_Chronicler



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Spoilers Ep 83, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Chronicler/pseuds/Unknown_Chronicler
Summary: Kerrek takes notice while battling against Raishan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic that I've written. Constructive criticism appriciated. Spoilers for episode 83, you've been warned. I'm sure I made spelling mistakes while writing this, so bare with me. All rights of character belongs to the cast of Critical Role.

Kerrek stands in the lair of Opash, watching while his friends and allies, Vox Machina, battle against ancient green dragon. Raishan, The Deceived Deceiver, she is called.

”I’m so out of my comfort zone” he thinks while unconcious takes over him.. Moment passes , and he’s been awaikened by their mutual ally-of-circumstance, halfling paladin named Kima.

”You’re time’s not up yet, my bearded friend.” she says and suddenly he realizes she had lifted him to his feet. Suddenly, feeling more energized than before, he sees his friend scattered around battlefield, scraped and wounded – and some cases – unmoving and dead.  
His clousest friend, Keyleth the Druid, casts a spell on the source of problems, and said dragon becomes more viral, less intellgent than seemed before.  
”This is time to strike and finish her.” Kerrek thinks to himself. ”If not by my hand , then surely somebody other can finish her. 

Kerrek sees Raishan unleashing series of strikes upon the gunslinger, and watches him falling to the ground. He heared the painful scream of the ranger, whom he learned caring deeply, or even loving the human, of all her heart. Rage building within, he rushes forward, smashing his faitful warhammer against the tough scales of a dragon, and by blessings of Sarenrae, feeled the dragon falling under his strkes.

 

The battle ceased, the group taked a moment to lick their wounds and pondering what to do next. Vex’ahlia openly weeps besides her lover and begs the cleric, Pike, to try and resurrect him. By some miracle, she manages to bring him back to them. Percival is alive and well, but Scanlan the Bard still lies still on the cavern floor.

The ally sorcerer, Allura, tries to teleport the group to their homebase of Whitestone at the shoreline of the dreadful island, but while casting the teleportation circle, something went wrong and she and Kima vanished in the thin air.

While scrying upon the two missing members, she saw them floating in the middle of the ocean. Kerrek, who has dealed with similar situation in his youth, thinks that two of them are beyond saving, but Keyleth manages to catch a cling of them just limitation of her vision in the open waters. They’re pulled back by broom and magical, flying carpet, and now the group takes a while to ponder where to travel next.

Kerrek starts to feel sad and hopeful while he watches the group bicker and ponder. He has surely missed such a comradery and not-leaving-single-stone-unturned while saving their friend who has falled in the battle.

The group follows the druid, while she cast a path via single tree to their haven of Whitestone for bringing threir friend back from the dead.


End file.
